As video capture devices, such as video cameras, have become more accessible, many users now record numerous events. One problem with many recorded videos is that, when holding the recorder, a user may inadvertently shake and/or make other undesirable movements that can reduce the quality of the video. Additionally, utilization of many current solutions for this problem may result in excess power consumption, unnecessary expense, inadequate quality, and/or inadequate movement correction.